


The weird girls next door

by Mya_alba



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I think I’ll add more tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut, i dunno what else to put here, i love them, just because, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_alba/pseuds/Mya_alba
Summary: I LIKE THIS FUC BUT I CANT WRITE IT, I HAVE A SHIT TON OF IDEAS FOR OTHER FICS BUT I GET NONE FOR THIS SO IM SORT MAYBE ILL CONTINUE SOON





	1. 00

They are known worldwide. With a great friendship, tons of puns and being relatable, they've learned to get to the heart of many people. Giraffeonheels and theytookthegoodnames. Jia and Ella. Shipped very often.

 

About Ella: 

Diana E. (Ella) Morello a.k.a. Bubbles, Theytookthegoodnames. 

Birthdate & place: Oct/31/1997, San Diego, California 

Nationality: American (Mexican-American Mother, Italian Father)

Languages: English, Spanish, Italian   

Height: 5'2

Physical desecration:Long brown hair, green eyes, freckles, rosy cheeks, olive skin tone, plump doll lips (not bratz, porcelain) lip and nose piercing, wire rim glasses because she’s blind; (@Itlyata on IG as body reference) 

Personality Description (kinda):has ADHD and social anxiety. Likes to nap and eat. ANIMALS IN GENERAL! “I want to go to the zoo to see the animals but I don’t want to see them in cages *sob*” Art major. Gets lost at malls a lot. Only plays instruments with strings (guitar, ukulele, violin). Hates exercise but she’s always running late ;). Fangirl 4 life. GEEK. Fav show is American Horror story. *glasses on* “Jia I cant find my glasses, can you help me look for them” 

About Jia:

Jia Lee a.k.a. Jinx, Giraffeonheels

Birthdate & place: Nov/06/1991, San Diego, California

Nationality: American (American-Korean Father, American-French Mother)

Languages: English, Korean, French

Height: 5'5

Physical description:Short light brown hair, hazel eyes button nose, small pouty lips, nose piercing;she has small waist, wide hips (@peachyjazz on IG as a body reference) has like three tattoos. 

Personality description (kinda): Likes to sing and dance. CATS! JUST CATS! Culinary graduate. Plays flute, piano, ukulele, and drums. Likes to exercise and read. Loves Kpop. Trash. Actual nerd. Mom friend “ELLA GET THE FUCK OFF THERE!”, has a wine fridge, just a mom in general, organize everything, EVERYTHING, her fav show is Games of Thrones, 

 

 


	2. O1

*Ella POV*

 

We finally finished installing in our new apartment! We have three rooms, one is Jinx's, one is mine and the other one is our "inspiration room". In any place we live in, we must have and inspiration room. Jinx likes to keep her instruments and shiny stuff (medals, trophies, etc.) there and I like to keep my paintings and sculptures.

 

"Bubbles, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Jinx said entering my new room.

 

"Ugh." I said rolling my eyes, I eventually slept.

 

As every morning, Jinx comes and wakes me up by throwing something at me. 

 

"Your parents aren't paying your education for you to waste it! Get up, you potato." She said throwing a pillow at me.

 

"Will you feed me pancakes if I go to school?" I asked looking at her with a pout.

 

"If you're ready before 7:45, I'll do." She said leaving the room.

 

It was 7:04, which means I have 41 minutes... 40 minutes to get ready. I took out a white tee, black jeans and my converse. I got changed and headed the mirror. I don't wear much make up so I just put on eyeliner, mascara and lipstick, did a lazy bun and BAM, I'm ready.

 

"It's 7:39, feed me." I said taking my book bag from the couch.

 

"Pancakes are ready." She said placing a plate of pancakes in front of me.

 

I ate my breakfast and headed school. Hope I'm not late, like always.

 

 

*Jia POV*

 

When Ella left for school, I started getting ready for the gym. Yes, I exercise. I drank a banana-berries smoothie and took my backpack and car keys. After the gym, I decided to make a quick stop at the supermarket to buy some more wine and assorted berries.

 

"I feel like I'm on my way to pick up my kids from dance class." I said to myself as I walked to the car.

 

On my way to the apartment, I listened to some FOB because why not? I parked the car and was about to open the door to the stairs that lead you to the apartment when...

 

"Oh shit, my keys!" I mumbled face palming.

 

I was sitting next to the door with my head down waiting for the neighbor to open it. After a good five or ten minutes it did.

 

"Good morning, may I help you?" Asked an oddly familiar voice.

 

"Yeah, I..." I looked up and found a great, yet embarrassing, surprise.

 

"Oh, I know you." He said smiling.

 

"You do?" I should be happy that Phil Lester knows me, but I'm too embarrassed.

 

"Yeah, Dan and I love your channel! Same for Ella's." He said.

 

I was still sitting on the floor with groceries next to me.

 

"Why are you out here? Need any help?" He asked pointing at the bags.

 

"Oh, Ella and I just moved here. Also, I forgot my keys." I said while standing and picking up the bags.

 

"Um... Well, if you want you can come to our apartment until you get a way in." He said looking at the ground.

 

"Um... Thanks... Ella will be out of school by 2:00, so I guess I could go with you guys." I said shyly.

 

"Okay." He said smiling.

 

I went to the car to take some clothes and my makeup bag, afterwards I followed Phil to his place.

 

"Phil, we ran out of... What the fuck?" Asked Dan when he saw me entering with Phil.

 

"Oh, she lives next door." He explained.

 

"Phil, kitchen. Now." Dan said pointing at the kitchen.

 

 

*Phil POV*

 

"It's too early for any visit!" Dan whispered-yelled.

 

"I couldn't leave her outside, it's cold." I said trying to calm him down.

 

"Um, guys, may I use your bathroom?" Jia asked from the living room, I guess.

 

"Sure, let me tell you where." I said exiting the kitchen, Dan followed.

 

I showed her the way then turned back to my argument with Dan.

 

"I have to admit she looks really hot with yoga pants." Dan said as we sat on the couch.

 

"Dan." I said nudging his arm.

 

"What? She does." He said shrugging.

 

She does.

 

"We should do a video with her. After all, she'll be here for a while." He said taking his Mac.

 

"We should." I agreed taking mine.

 

After a while Jia was back. She was wearing navy blue jeans and a loose maroon shirt.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She said chuckling.

 

"You looked fine." I mumbled.

 

Silence, very awkward silence.

 

"Hey, why don't we make a video?" Dan asked breaking the silence.

 

"About what?" Jia asked.

 

"I don't know, about you." Dan said standing from the couch.

 

"Okay." She said shrugging.

 

We went to my room and I started to set everything. Jia was looking around and Dan was laying on my bed.

 

"Hey, Jinx, is it okay if I call you Jinx?" Dan asked.

 

"Sure." She answered.

 

"So, Jinx, let's take a picture together. Phil, come over." Said Dan sitting up and taking his phone out.

 

"Should we be AmazingNerdIsNotOnFire?" I asked finishing to place the camera.

 

"Hurry." Dan said trying to find a "good" angle.

 

"This light is really good, I almost look pretty." Jia said with a chuckle.

 

She always looks pretty.

 

 

*Dan POV*

 

"Caption: Ask your questions for @lee.jinx91 with the hashtag #AmazingNerdIsNotOnFire." I said uploading the picture.

 

"Let's wait a few minutes until we have lots of questions." Phil said sitting on the bed.

 

"I'll turn on the camera, where do I press?" Jinx asked walking towards the camera.

 

"The red button on top." Phil answered pointing at it.

 

"There." She said and went back to sitting in between both of us.

 

Phil did the intro and then we started with the questions.

 

"Say something in Spanish." I read.

 

 

*Jia POV*

 

"Extraño mucho la comida mexicana." I said smiling.

 

"I don't know why you just said, but yeah, that's great!" Dan said passing his phone to Phil.

 

"F.M.K.: Dan, Phil and Troye." Phil read. "What does that mean?" He asked looking at me.

 

"Fuck, marry, kill. But since I don't want to kill anyone I'll do it fuck, marry, kiss." I explained thinking about my choice.

 

"We all know you'd kiss Troye." Dan said looking at me.

 

"Of course." I answered. "I think I'd marry Phil and fuck Dan? Idk." I said awkwardly.

 

"Wow, intense confessions in here." Dan said pretending to fan himself.

 

"Dan, read the next question." Said Phil passing the phone back to Dan.

 

"Draw me like one of your French girls." He read.

 

"Oh, Dan, are you sure? We're recording and Phil is here too." I said joking.

 

"Later." He mumbled.

 

"I can't draw." I whispered to the camera.

 

"Don't expect anything." Phil said shaking his head.

 

Dan passed the phone to Phil again and he read the next question.

 

"How much is the difference of Jia's hand with Dan and Phil's?" Phil read.

 

"I have huge hands." Dan said showing his hand to the camera.

 

"Let's see." I said turning to Phil.

 

He has incredibly soft hands. His hands we a bit bigger than mine. I turned to Dan. His hand his bigger than Phil's which makes mine look like baby hands.

 

"Oh my God, I just want to... Hold your hand, it's so tiny." He said linking his fingers with mine.

 

I have lost my ability to even.

 

"Look, she's blushing." Phil said poking my cheeks.

 

Of course I am.

 

"Dan, I get it, you love me. Please let go of my hand." I said looking at him.

 

More questions were asked, some included singing. We finished the video and I received a call from Ella.

 

"Where the fuck are you?" She asked as soon as I picked up.

 

"Knock on the neighbors' door." I answered and ended the call.

 

A knock was heard.

 

"I think Dan should go get that." Phil said starting to remove all the camera set.

 

I helped.

 

 

*Ella POV*

 

Holy shit. Dan Howell opened the door. Dan, fucking, Howell.

 

"Ah... Um... I.. Am..." I tried to speak but my brain is failing on me.

 

"Jinx is a in here." He said moving aside so I could enter.

 

Okay, yeah, this is happening. He's so tall! I'm so short!

 

"Phil, Jinx, Ella is here." He said.

 

Soon Jinx and Phil joined.

 

"I'm hungry." I whispered to Jinx.

 

"Pizza?" She asked side hugging me.

 

"Yes." I said smiling.

 

"Guys, we have to go, I must feed my child." She said patting my head.

 

"Do you guys wanna go somewhere for lunch?" Phil asked smiling at Jinx.

 

Oh, I see you.

 

"Sure, we'd love to." I said before she could say no.

 

She doesn't like to go out much. We went to a pizza place near our neighborhood. Dan kept talking with Jinx. Y u no talk with me?

 

"Ella, can draw you like one of her French girls." I heard Jia say.

 

"What?" I asked confused.

 

"Oh, Dan wants to be drawn like one of my French girls." She explained.

 

"I don't." He muttered.

 

"You'd understand when you see the video." She said.

 

We ordered our food and drinks. I couldn't have alcohol because I still go to school. Dan, Phil and Jia ordered beer.

 

"Hey, Bubbles, tomorrow is Tuesday, we should invite them to play." She said including me in the conversation.

 

Just Dance Thursday .

 

"Sure, we can make it a competition. Fans would love that." I answered nodding.

 

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Phil asked looking adorably confused.

 

"Just Dance Thursday." I said.

 

"Oh, no, hell no." Dan said shaking his head.

 

"Come on, we have a Kinect." Jia said with a smirk.

 

"We'll think about it." Phil said before Dan could say anything.

 

We finished eating and went back to our apartments. We still have to finish decorating the inspiration room. When we arrived home, we went straight to the inspiration room. Or what would be it.

 

"I saw you and Phil." I said with a smirk.

 

"Yeah, he's nice." She answered.

 

 

*Dan POV*

 

After dinner lunch with the girls, we went to the market to buy some stuff. Once at home we start putting the things away.

 

“You would think Ella is the chatty one” I said to Phil as I put away my cereal “she’s really quiet”

 

“Maybe she need to warm up to people” he shrugged and looked at me “she’s kinda cute”

 

“Kinda? She’s so fucking cute” I said smile before I realized I said it out loud

 

“Does Danny-boy has a little crush?” Philip smirked at me and laughed

 

“Don’t call me that... and nou, I’m just saying the truth” I said and crossed my arms “what about you? Couldn’t take your eyes off Jia?”

 

“We were talking to her was I supposed not to look at her?” He said in a defensive tone looking at me.

 

I raised an eyebrow looking at him “right.. that doesn’t change the way you were looking at her”

 

*Ella’s POV*

 

“I can’t believe I had the opportunity to talk to him and I didn’t” I whined banging my head on the wall slightly

 

“Hey! Don’t do that... your gonna get a bruise” Jia said pouring herself a cup of wine

 

I bang my head a little again, and close my eyes whining before I moved and sighed “when is Ethan coming with the table? Or we going to eat on the gran piano?”

 

“No, he’s coming tomorrow or I don’t know... my brain isn’t working anymore, okay? Imma go take a nap”

 

“Fine, I’m going to my room, I have homework” I said grabbing my bag from the counter and walking to my room.

 

I started doing my homework but eventually become bored around 8:30 pm, so I set up the camera on a stack of books on my desk, turned on the pretty LED lights so the room looks pretty purple and pink!

 

I take out my phone and go into Twitter

 

‘@bubblesistrash: GuYS! Send me questions for a video, I’m bored from doing homework som I’m finally making a video’

 

“Okay!” I say softly before turning on the camera, doing my ‘intro’ “so, I’ve been doing homework for like a while now but I got bored so I’m finally making a video” I smiled bringing one of my knees up on the chair resting my arm on my knee “I told you guys to send me questions like 5 minuets ago so let’s see” I scrolled down picking the first question

 

“@jellaiscannon asks can you make a mukbang?” I read and look at the camera “yes, actually why don’t we do it right now, I’m gonna order food, I say wings and fries, I’m gonna ask Jia of she wants any”

 

After ordering the food I paused the recording for a while before starting to answer more questions while eating.

 

“What’s your favorite sweater? Oh! My ‘Broken Dreams Club’ hoodie just came in!”

 

I think I’ve been recording for like an hour but it’s been fun.

 

“Okay, So, yesterday, I had my first final of this semester and the thing with studying arts, you gotta learn the theory of art, theory of color, theory of design, and it’s just a lot, so I didn’t have the answer to this question so I drew a dinosaur and I gotta it right, plus an extra point!” I say showing the drawings to the camera “apparently it’s a really good dinosaur anyways guys, that’s it, stay in drugs, eat your school and don’t do vegetables”

 

Yay! Now editing.. 

 

“Ella wake up nerd!” Jia threw a shoe to my ass making me whine

 

“I’m skipping! Let me sleep!” I mumbled into my pillow “I stayed up all night editing let me be!”

 

“Fine! But I’m not making you breakfast”

 

“Fine!”

 

“And you have to take out the trash”

 

“But I already took you to Starbucks on Monday!”

 

“Oh fuck You!”

 

“I love you too!” 


	3. 02

*Jia’s POV*

 

I seriously think I’ve fallen intolerant whirlpool of video compilations. And it all started with a “Ella stumbling for 3 mins straight” video from a live stream we did playing Just dance with Dan and Phil.

And now I’m watching “Dan and Ella silently judging Phil and Jia for 4:35 minuets”

“Jia” Ella snapped her fingers in front of my face making me look up at her

“What?” I answered mildly annoyed

“When is Ethan coming with the table? Or are we gonna eat on the piano”

Oh shit.:. The table, it was the one thing I forgot to buy for the apartment, but Ella doesn’t know.

“I don’t know bubs, I’ll ask him later” I said and sighed “where are you going?”

“Out? I don’t know I’m bored, I’ve refreshed tumblr like a hundred times” she sighed sitting next to me

“Lets go out somewhere? A bar? Clubbing?”

“Oh! Lets tell Taffy and Ethan!” She sat up excited looking at me “we are gonna get so fucked up!”

I chuckled as I saw her run off to her room. I stood up and walked up to my room to change into a more “club appropriate” [outfit](https://www.forever21.com/eu/shop/catalog/product/f21/dress_bodycon/2000299335). I put on a pair of black heels, that I know later on I will regret; before I go sit on the floor to do my makeup.

“Should I wear red, black or pink velvet heels?” Ella asked as she walked into the room. I turn to look at her to see what she’s [wearing](http://us.boohoo.com/petite-crushed-velvet-wrap-bodycon-dress/PZZ91778.html) “if I wear the black ones I would be matching but if I wore an other color it would like... pop!”

“Don’t you have like a dark blue velvet heels?”

“Oh yeah! Thanks” she kissed my cheek before she left the room.

After I’m done doing my makeup I put our apartment key on my hoop earring, this way no matter how drunk I get, I won’t lose my key

 

>several hours later> 

 

*Phil’s POV* 

I had woke up in the middle of the night because I swear I heard something down stairs. 

I went to Dan’s room to wake him up 

”Dan wake up...” I whispered poking his arm 

“what the fuck Phil?” He groaned sitting up “what do you want?”

”I think there’s something or someone downstairs” I said before there was some knocking and I guess stumbling, I’m not sure it’s not really loud “you didn’t hear that?” 

“That sounds likes it’s from outside Phil” He said and sighed “whatever, let’s go see” he got out of bed to accompany me downstairs.  We turned on the light and looked around for a bit, but there wasn’t anything. “See there’s nothing, you woke me up in the middle of the night for nothing” 

”let’s check outside, What if someone is trying to break in?” I asked looking at Dan 

“wh-we would just die faster if we check” he said slightly annoyed but I just gave him puppy-dog eyes “fine phil, but you are going first” 

I opened the door and fortunately, it wasn’t someone trying to break in... exactly.. both Jia and Ella sitting on the space between our doors but they were trying to get into Dan’s and my apartment instead of theirs 

”are you two okay?” I asked looking down at them 

“Yeah.. we just.. keys?” Jia slurred out looking into her purse Ella was typing on her phone before looking up at her and then back at her phone 

“Dan I think they are drunk” I said and turned back to him before 

“are they?” He peeked over my shoulder to look at them “oh, they are... well... back to bed..” 

“nou! Dan let’s help them” I said looking at him and then back at them 

“oh fine then” 

I helped Jia up but had to hold onto her because she was going to fall again. She must be really drunk 

“Dan, does Ella have the keys?” I asked him as I helped Jia look around a little 

”I don’t have them.. Jia does. She has them on her ear!” Ella said and then continued to mumble to herself 

on her ear? What does that mean? I turned to look at Jia, she was already looking at me, she looks really pretty, her cheeks were slightly red and her looked big and innocent.. as innocent as a drunk person can look. She smiled at me. 

“Hey..” she whispered a little “why are you looking at me?”

”oh... umm Ella said the key was on your ear?” I mumbled, blushing slightly 

“Phil, I think we should hurry up, I don’t know if Ella is texting an exboyfriend or her brother either ways she called him a little bitch” Dan said and chuckled a little and then I saw the key lopped with her earring “oh there it is” I said before I carefully take it off and open the apartment 

“Phil.. are we going to take them up the stairs?” Dan asked looking at me “it seems a little invasive..” he said and then proceeded to look down at Ella’s phone to see what she’s typing 

“let’s see if they can go up by themselves” I said “I mean they made it up here” 

“Oh my god thank you so much!” Jia said before she stumble inside. 

*Dan’s POV*

I had my arm around Ella’s waist... just to give her some valence. I don’t know if it’s because she’s drunk or the heels but it seemed like her legs were made of jello 

“Phil maybe we _should_ help them upstairs” I said as I help Ella to the door and seeing Jia had given up and sat down on the steps. 

Phil closed our door before walking past me to help Jia upstairs as I helped Ella 

“Dan.. I gotta tell you something because sober me won’t” Ella whispered 

“wot?” 

“Sober me is a wimp, moving on... i fucking love you.. well.. no yeah.. I’ve been watching your videos since like... forever and we met in 2013 and we took a picture together and I have it framed in a box deeeeeeeep under my bed anyways.... I just wanted to say that even if I don’t talk much I really really would love to have a normal person conversation... also I might have a tiny crush on you....no yeah I have acruh on you?” 

what? WhAT? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? HWAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION? 

Well I could tell her that I think she is pretty cute and she looks kinda hot in the dress she’s wearing but that’s not the point right now 

WHY DID SHE TELL ME THIS? WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS!? 

“Thanks, but now I gotta go stab myself in in the eyes till I get my contacts off” 

“oh.. okay” I mumbled and look at her stumble her way into the bathroom?? “Phil, should we leave?” 

“Dan look at all the comics they have!” Phil said as he was standing in front of this _book shelf_ FILLED  with comic books “they have so many!” 

“Holy fuck” I gasped as I walked over to him “they have like every comic ever...” 

“do you think that if we ask we could read some?” He asked as he continued to look at them 

“Phil, is... 4:37 in the morning and you want to stay in our neighbors place to read their comics?” 

“Yeah” 

“... fine then, Jia can we read some comics?” I ask looking back at her since she was standing behind the couch typing on her phone 

“sure, whatever.. I’m going to bed” she mumbled 

*Jia’s POV* 

text from **Bubs (bubble emoji) :** leyz drenc whine on yr rom

text from **me** : fucl ywah 

I make my way to the kitchen quietly (not really) to get a bottle of rose from the tiny wine fridge. Before I take out my phone 

Text to **Bubs:** les jst drink in hte chicken flor

text from **Bubs:** byt I cat sea

Text to **Bubs:** fuc ut leyz go tp bed 

**_> >next morning>>_ **

*Ella’s POV*

Fuuuuuuuuck stupid sun light... my head hurts so much and I feel like the sun is melting me... stupid hangover 

i slowly got up from bed realizing I fell asleep in Jia’s room with her, probably... she’s not here, probably fell asleep on the couch. 

I quietly make my way to my room across the hall, I change into a pair of pajama short and my Dan and Phil Japan sweater, because I’m trash and a pair of black knee socks. I put on my glasses before I go the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I can still taste the vodka and tequila in my mouth. 

I brush my hair and put it up in messy space bun, because I may stay inside all day but I can still look cute. I go back to my room closing the curtains and turning off the light as I walked out to go downstairs.

It smells like bacon and coffee. I take a deep breath and smile at the smells, closing my eyes. Jia probably woke up first. 

“Jia what are you- oh my god what!?” I jumped back as I see Dan and Phil in our kitchen. Why??? How??? wHy????? hOW!!???? 

“Shut Up you stupid brat” Jia said and threw a hackey sack at me from the piano. She’s clearly hang over “why do you have to be so loud” 

“umm.. good morning” Phil said and smiled at me “here have some water and an aspirin” 

“thanks” I say softly and take them before going to sit next to Jia at the piano next to the kitchen counter. 

We had an open kitchen because we thought it would look so much cooler and it does but right now is kinda weird 

“we are making breakfast but we are trying to be quiet because Jia is a little... noise sensitive” Dan said looking at me for a second before looking away fast, hwot? 

“Jia come” I said softly before dragging her to the storage room “what the _heck_ is going on?” I whisper-yelled at her 

“I don’t know.. they were here in the morning” she whispered “best case scenario they just helped us up here because we were drunk and stay to make sure we don’t die, worst case scenario we slept with them” 

“okay, first of all both are worst case scenario one worst than the other but... ” I whispered and sighed “Jia... They. Saw. Us. Drunk, you get ditzy or weirdly confident”

”and you get chatty... oh my god..” she gasped a little “you still smell like booze” 

“You still smell like booze” I said in a defensive tone “but... okay so we got blackout drunk and all we know is that Dan and Phil are in our apartment” 

“well this is great” she said sarcastically “let’s just... go with it and not talk about it” 

“sounds like a plan” I said before we walked out and back to the piano. I groan again as I feel the sun on my face.okay, I’m closing this curtians too. Since they were sheer-ish some light still came through but it was a little darker. I sat down in one of the stool/chair things we have and lay my forehead on the piano... piano... where the fuck is our table  

*Jia’s POV* 

i feel like my head is about to explode, I love going out once in a while and get drunk and stupid but the aftermath is awful. I look down to my lap to where I held my phone checking out some Instagram stories dreading to open mine until I came across Diana’s. Where she 1-. Did body shots 

2-.gave our friend Taffy a lap dance 

3-. Danced on a table 

4-. Drank vodka STRAIGHT from the bottle 

5-. Kinda just sat on my lap complaining for a while 

well fuck. I checked mine and it wasn’t as bad it was mainly me recording and laughing at Diana plus, is singing highway to hell, rehab and... my own worst enemy... 

“Here’s breakfast.. we haven’t done hang over food in a while but we did our best, bacon, eggs and toast” Dan said putting plates in front of us

“we also made you guys coffee” Phil’s said putting the cups in front of us “I don’t know how you like it so here’s milk and sugar”

“also.. if you don’t mind we made som breakfast for ourselves too” Dan said putting two other plates on the piano

”oh, we don’t, you guys can eat here” I said preparing my coffee they both smiled and sat down, Dan sitting next to Diana, a litttle to close for my liking but, meh. “Soooo... umm... did you guys...?” 

“You were having some trouble getting into your apartment so we helped you out” Phil said looking at me “Dan wanted to leave you out in the hall” 

“what?, no I didn’t” he said in a defensive tone  “Phil don’t lie” 

“no he did, I swear, he was going back to bed” Phil said still smiling a little as Dan glared at him 

“well, still, we helped you two up here and then we saw your comic collection and we asked you if would read some and you said yes so we just kinda stayed here” Dan said kinda fast 

“oh okay” I said before starting to drink my coffee “thank you guys” 

“yeah.. thanks” Diana said and smiled at them, I’ve raised her so well. Dan and her just kinda stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away but Dan had a small smile on his face?... weird... 

Dia (short for Diana because I’m lazy) took a sip of her coffee without adding anything and Dan and Phil just stared amused

“do you not put anything in your coffee?” Phil asked her

“not really.. I like my coffee like I like my men, bitter and unable to love me back” she said and they both choked out a laugh 

“I thought that was going in a while different direction” Dan said and chuckled a little 

Dia took a deep breath and smiled “that’s what she said” the three of us laughed making her smile a little wider 

We continued to eat and talk and joke around as our hangover slowly fades away, Dia being more comfortable with them now. 

“I just have one question” Dan said looking at us “well two, one, why are we eating on a grand piano? and two, does it work?” 

“One, Jia never bought our table and two yes” Diana said looking at him with an idiotic grin on her face 

“oh well tha makes sense” He said looking at her 

okay what the fuck is going on? And why do I feel like Dan is flirting with my child!? 

Soon after Dan and Phil left, leaving me alone with Dia 

“Diana e. Morello!” 

“Aah, what are you full naming me for?” She said looking at me as she sat on her sofa crease 

“were you, perhaps, flirting with Dan Howell?” I ask sitting on my sofa crease 

“what no... you’re being stupid” she said opening her laptop “I wasn’t” she said before plugging in her ear phones 

“yeah right” I said opening my laptop


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so right now at the beginning I’ll be focusing more in Dan’s and Diana’s relationship for the first couple of chapters because.. I can.. okay, sorry, no, but really is because their relationship comes first and some how through them Jia and Phil get together 
> 
> Thanks for reading!xx
> 
> Ps. I also noticed that I have a lot of mistakes I gotta fix. Sorry

* * *

  

**_Some weeks later_ **

*Diana’s POV* 

Danny boi: Hey, you up? 

Me: it’s 3:45 Daniel, what is it?

Danny boi: so yes... I’m hungry. 

Me: uuuuuuh, okay???? 

Danny boi: you have a car, we’re mid night snack buds, let’s go for snacks 

me: ugh... fine, but you’re paying. 

I get up from bed and put on a hoodie, some shorts and shoe before I quietly go downstairs getting my keys and some money before going outside, where Dan was already waiting for me 

“were you even expecting a no?” I asked looking up at him 

“hmm no” he said with a dorky smile before we went outside to my car. 

Dan and I had bonded over snack due to a miss text, where, I, accidentally called him “bitch ass” instead of Jia 

*FLASHBACK* 

me: hey, Bitchass, get up I want snacks 

Dan Howell: excuse me? Also.. it’s 2am 

me: oh sorry, wrong person, that was for Jia.. I’m very hungry 

Dan Howell: oh, okay... I’m hungry too

me: do you want to go out for snacks? 

Dan Howell: it’s 2am 

me: so,we are hungry and  I have a car, let’s go for snacks 

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

We get in my car and drive to this 24h convince Store we always go. 

 “Why are you even up so late?” I mumble kinda struggling to stay awake. 

“I drank a coffee before going to bed and Then i couldn’t sleep” 

“why would you even do that!? That like asking for no sleep” 

“I was working on some stuff, m’kay” he said in a defensive-ish tone 

“okay then...” I mumble before I park “let’s get snacks” 

we get out the car and get into the store. 

*Dan’s POV* 

after buying snacks we headed back into the car but Dia could barely keep her head up 

“hey, you want me to drive?” I asked as I watched her lean against the door with her eyes closed “you seem tired” 

“tired?... no... not... at... all” she yawned and rubbed her eyes pushing her glasses up a bit  “I could stay up for hours” she whispered and took off her glasses and cleaned them 

“yeah, I don’t trust you for a second” I say taking the keys from her hand “you get into the passenger seat” 

“m’kay then” she said before getting into the car with the snacks. 

I drove us back home. Diana started to slowly fall asleep as I did. 

“Dia...” I say softly and turn to look at her at a red light “and you’re asleep” I mumble “I guess I could drive for a bit more time” 

i started to drive around... to a country way... to a cliff, not to murder her, it just has a nice view. 

I parked the car and gently take my snacks from the bag, not to make a lot of sound so Diana doesn’t wake up 

**_> >Time skip>>_ **

_beep beep beep beep_

_“_ uuughh What is that?” I groan as the stupid beeping continue 

“stupid alarm...” Diana whine and turned it off “it’s for school... it’s... shit!” She tried to get stand up but hit her head on the Carr roof “owww” she sat back down and put her hand on her head “why are we in the car?” 

“Oh... un we fell asleep here I guess” I mumbled and rub my eyes. “Umm... actually.. I drove us back but you were asleep and umm... you looked cute I didn’t want to wake you up” I said mumbling that last part “it was kinda scary, I don’t drive that much standar, anyways... um we should get up to our apartments” 

“um yeah, okay..” she mumble before slowly stretching “did you say I was cute?” She asked yawning 

“what? No...” i lied looking at her “we should get going anyways” I say and get out the car. A bit after she gets out and stretches before starting to walk inside 

“hey, thanks for not letting me drive” she said as she walked upstairs “I was really tired” 

“yeah sure” I say look where I stepped. 

*Dianna’s POV* 

Once i got to the apartment i went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of rosé and a glass. I opened the fridge and got a frozen breakfast sandwich Gia made before leaving. I heated up the toaster oven along with some hash browns and put it on for 20 minutes like it said (Gia puts notes on frozen food so I know what to do).

I walk upstairs and into the bathroom, placing the wine and glass on the [side table](https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B005QLTPKO/ref=sspa_mw_detail_6?ie=UTF8&psc=1&spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUEzTzA2VUozUVVTRTM5JmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwMDMwNTYyMVpKWVRNMlJBMlhQRCZlbmNyeXB0ZWRBZElkPUEwMDU5MDg1MTNMM0hYUzNVQVFBSSZ3aWRnZXROYW1lPXNwX3Bob25lX2RldGFpbCZhY3Rpb249Y2xpY2tSZWRpcmVjdA==). I walked to my room and grab my bath caddy. Along with a small basket with all my bath-self-care things, face mask, candles, bath bombs, bubbles and my laptop, that isn’t really on the basket but it’s part of the kit. I quickly place everything where I want it/ need it before running downstairs getting my food and a couple of Caprisuns. 

I set up everything before getting into the bath slowly. God I love doing this. I put on b99 on Netflix before looking at my phone going through notification, mentions, messages etc.

Danny boi: Hey, wanna go out for breakfast? 

Me: weird. I’m having a self care day. 

Danny boi: lunch? 

Danny boi: that was Phil, sorry. 

Danny boi: please enjoy your self care day. 

Me: we can have lunch

Me: i dunno around 2? 

Danny boi: great! Thanks! Love you 

I giggled and place my phone down before I started eating. 

_> >time pass>>_

I stretch up my arms yawning. 

“I should get dressed” I mumble as I look around my room. I really have just been laying on my bed naked because I can and i took a really long nap after the bath. I stand up and [pick out my clothes ](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/205336064246014103/?amp_client_id=NR57Inr4NoDbRBNfLB-EB2T-8FgKqFkoAKZcFrj0w_SqX6ke70pVAhAlrT2sFjtc&mweb_unauth_id=056b64f3e71480f71eb95ad98613f8f1)I quickly get dressed before sitting back in bed and start doing my makeup. 

I stand up and look in the mirror, I just needed to do my hair, which I don’t want to do, I grabbed my brush and just brushed it out before putting some barrettes on. 

I smile looking at the mirror before I grab my yellow kaken bag, putting inside some stuff, including money, charger and random art supplies. 

I go downstairs and open my door as, I guess, Dan was going to knock 

“oh, you ready?” He asked looking down at me, he’s so fucking tall 

“yup” I said as he moved and I walked outside “so... Italian?” 

“Hmmm sure” he said walking behind me. “She’s so cute... oh shit... fuck..” he mumbled but it was still loud enough to hear 

I blush and bite down on my lip smiling, i keep walking in front of him pretending like I didn’t heard him. Once we got to my car I opened up and smiled at him before getting in.

not to be one of those people, but I love my car as if it were my child, I drive a black 1958 Mercedes-Benz 190 SL Roadster, my uncle gave it to be when I moved here, he owas a junkyard and a garage, and he got these car real cheap because it was a wreck but he fixed it up and gifted it to me. 

I sigh and start driving as Dan started to go through the casets that I have. 

“So, Dianna, beside that your uncle gave you this car, why an old car?” Dan asked me still looking at the casets 

“I really like them, I think they have more personality and they look really cool” I said and smiles “also, they are more resistant, I could crash and it wouldn’t have that much damage, plus they go real fast and don’t use that much gas”

”wow, okay” he chuckled and looked at me, I glance at him fast before looking back at the road “where did you get so many casets? Because a lot of this have like... recent songs” 

“I have a friend that tapes them” I said softly as I stop at a red light “I send him a playlist and he tapes it for me” I said looking at one, he shrugs a little and finally picking a tape 

“that’s cool” he said and look at me, he kinda stared for a second before smiling. I blushed a little before I started driving again “so, umm... you know this was Phil’s idea, right?” He looked out the window 

“yeah, you guys type differently” I said and chuckled a little “I thought he was coming too though” 

“yeah... no... he pushed me out the door before I said anything about that” Dan said looking around kinda... nervous? I dunno 

“well... I... I don’t do that good being alone and Gia isn’t coming back till my birthday so this is nice” I mumble and flash a small smile at Dan 

we finally get to the place, once finding parking we got out the car and into the place, it was one of my favorite places to go to, it reminds me of grandma’s cooking, but, also, I’ve never realized how... romantic it looks , it’s all dim and red ish and stuff and yeah.. I normally come alone after class so yeah. 

“Miss Dianna! Table for one?” The hostess asked as she looked at me smiling I blush and give her a sheepish smile “for two actually” I said softly looking at her, she looked confused for a second before she noticed Dan standing next to me, clearly confused about the situation. “Oh, of course, this way please” she started walking us to our table. 

“So, I guess you come here a lot?” Dan asked me softly 

“yeah... it’s calm and really homey” I said softly “and the food is really good” 

“okay, table for two” the hostess said before leaving, it was a small circular booth table under some dimmed lighting. I sigh softly before sitting down. We were kinda close together but still had some good amount of space in between us, which is good, I mean, most of the times we hang out is in my car and there’s less space there than here so it’s okay Dianna, STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT A NORMAL THING. 

I looked at my menu, glazing over the dishes and drinks. I already kinda know what I’m ordering (sangria and cheese raviolis) but still it’s an easy way to avoid an awkward interaction. 

*Dan’s POV* 

I think Dianna is nervous, she’s more quiet than usual, kinda like we first started hanging out. I mean, it is kinda awkward because it seems like this is a date but it isn’t, this isn’t a date... I think. 

“Hey Di, what should I order?” I asked looking at her as she put her menu down 

“well I personally like the ravioli the best, but, the fetuccine Alfredo is also really good, the pastas are home made and they are really good” she said softly “but the calzone is really good, they make a mushroom one that I really like, hmm what else...” she looked back at the menu that was now on the table instead of being held in front of her face. I think she started talking again but I just kinda spaced out looking at her, she was still looking down at the menu on the table so it’s not like I’m just staring directly at her eyes (which I wouldn’t mind but still..) “do what are you ordering?” She asked looking up making me look away fast 

“umm... well I trust you, so the same as you...?” I said a little hesitant. I saw her blush again and nod. 

We started talking a bit more after ordering and having our drinks arrive. 

“So, I learned to do this from when I was little” she said taking the stem off a cherry “is the good ol’ Tied cherry stem trick but not a lot of people can do it” 

“oh, that, that’s so easy to do” I scoffed looking at her as I did the same 

“oh please, I know two other people that can do it” she said and giggled a little looking at me 

“I can do it” 

“bet?” She asked and giggled “the loser owes the winner a.... coffee? Yeah a coffee” we shake our hands and then start doing the thing, which is... hard.. I just gotta loop the thing right?? 

“Hmm done” Dianna said taking the thing out of her mouth “tied and intact” 

“wot!?” I looked at it and then at her “how you do it so fast!?” 

“Practice” she giggled before taking a sip of her drink “I learned to do it when I was 13, you owe me a coffee” 

soon enough, the food arrived and we continued to talk and joke around until we had to order dessert 

“should we spilt one or is that too... date like?” She asked looking up at me from the menu

“Date like?” 

“You know... is like a thing people do on dates right? I don’t go on a lot of dates, well... no yeah, I don’t go out with other people in general, I’m sorry I think I’m started to ramble, I’ll shut up now” she said starting to talk really fast 

“we can split a dessert, it’s cheaper” I said with a small chuckle. She smiled at me and nodded looking at me. 

We had this weird moment where we just looked at each other for like a little bit 

(quick POV of Dianna’s thoughts) 

🎶 _What the heck I gotta dooooo to be with you_

_what the heck I gotta doooo to be with you🎶_

(Back to Dan’s POV) 

“So, um tiramisu?” She asked looking down at the menu blushing 

“sure” I said looking around. 

>>

“that was fun” Dianna said opening the car

“so.. was it a date?” I asked as I get into the car

“I mean... do you want it to be a date..”

“I wouldn’t mind it if it were” 

“so it was...” she smiled and looked away before starting to drive. 

*Dan’s POV*

Dianna and I got back to the apartment building. 

Dianna looked down at her keys fumbling with them a little before looking at me 

“wine!... umm.. come... come have wine with me? Upstairs?” She said making dan chuckle 

“um yeah, sure” 

WE both walked up to her apartment

“Just, umm sit wherever” she said walking to the kitchen “so... red, white or rose?” She asked me standing from the kitchen bar 

“aaah red I guess” I said and she nods and kneels down to get the wine I guess. 

I made my way to the couch, they have the softest couch I’ve ever. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I literally (not literally) sink into the couch. 

After a couple of minutes I feel Dianna poke my arm, I open my eyes and look at her sitting next to me 

“yeah?” I said and say up properly or as much as I could 

“your wine” she handed me a glass before taking a sip of her wine. “Um.. I don’t know much about wine, I just know it’s red so please don’t ask questions about it” 

>> 

Dianna looked at me, and got a little closer to me, I turned to look at her. We had been hanging out, having a couple more glasses of wine.

“What are you doing?” I asked smiling at her

“Hmm, I’m just looking” she smiles back getting closer to me “it’s a nice view”

I blushed and chuckled and got close to her too. Dianna smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away blushing deeply “I-I’m sorry” she place her hands on her cheek. I chuckle and move her hands away stroking her cheeks before kissing her back. She got closer placing a hand on my shoulder as she kissed me back. I moved one of my hands to the small of her back as she place her on my lap. 

She pulled away still blushing and smiled at me “t-tha was.... that was good...” she giggled looking at me. 

“Yeah, it was” I said trying to go in for an other kiss. 

“Wait... let me just...” she moved a little so she would be sitting on my lap but our leg would still be intertwined with each other. “Is more comfortable” 

 

*Dianna’s POV* 

 

i have no idea how much time has passed but! I HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH DANIEL HOWELL FOR A WHILE NOW! 

 

Whoever said dreams don’t come true they were fucking lying! 

 

Well, like I said we’ve been making out like high schoolers for a while, right now I was laying down on the couch with Dan on top of me. 

 

I run hand through his curls, oh my god they are so soft, why is his hair so soft?? I start playing with it, twisting his curls with my fingers making me giggle and hum a little

 

dan Pulled away just barely and looked at me "hmm, what?" He asked "your hair is soft, I like it" I said and smile at him "I like your face" he said before shaking his head "That was weird" he sat back getting off me 

 

“Wait no...” I pout and reach up to him “I like your face too” he chuckled and smiled at me “kiss me more” 

 

“you think... um... there isn’t much space in this couch” 

 

“what are you talking about? This couch is huge” I mumbled looking at him as I sat up 

 

“let’s go to your room maybe?” 

 

“Oh! Ooooh... uh” I felt my heart to beat faster “okay” 

 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound that convinced?” He asked placing a hand on my knee, I nod and smile at him 

 

“Yeah let’s go” I said standing from the couch and grabbing his hand dragging him upstairs to my bedroom “it’s kinda messy” I let go of his hand and blush before looking back at him to say something else but he cut me off, cupping my face kissing me, but I was different, it felt more… passionate? I kissed him back pulling him closer to me by the belt loops of his pants. He chuckled into the kiss as he took a step forward making the back of my knees hit my bed as he slowly pushed me down onto it making me giggle a little. 

 

We pulled away from the kiss getting into the bed back into the same position we were in, in the couch. Dan on top of me, one hand on my waist the other holding himself up slightly next to my head so he wouldn’t crush me, my hands on his hair with my arms resting on his shoulder, our legs intertwined as we made out. I felt his hand move from my waist, getting lower moving all the way to my bent knee that was resting by his side, I felt his palm flat against the exposed skin of my thigh and how he slowly started moving it up the tips of his fingers brushing against the edge of my skirt, his hand was so warm almost distracting from the fact that HIS HAND IS GOUNG UNDER MY SKIRT

 

I pulled away from the kiss and move back a little “h-hey.. so… I don’t wanna get your hopes up..” you sighed and looked at him “I… “ am a virgin “i don’t have sex on the first date…” because I’m a virgin. Have I mentioned IM A FUCKING VIRGIN, yes I’m only 19 but Most people my age have done SO MUCH STUFF! like fuck I can’t go around telling people I’m a virgin. 

 

“That’s okay” he said with a warm smile “I’m sorry about… um my hand I just wanted to touch more of your skin” he blushed making me smile and bit down on my lip as he looked down a little 

 

“I mean… we can do other things…” I mumbled sitting up reaching behind myself and unzipping my skirt “I mean… I-i know you’re 24 and this more of a teenage thing… but we could just… keep or clothes on well… undies” I felt my heart start to race again hearing him chuckle a little as he lifted his glances to you again 

 

“Are you suggesting we dry hump love?” I cringe at the words but nodded with a sheepish smile 

 

“Help me with my skirt” I said and sat up a bit more as he grabbed the waistband of my skirt pulling it down moving back off the bed, taking his shirt off on the way as he moved, so he’ll be in between my legs now. His hands moved to my waist, moving up, he looked at me as he reached the hem of my top and I nodded letting him lift it up, and throwing it to the side. I blushed, it wasn’t the first time someone had seen me like this, I mean, I’m from San Diego, I’ve worn bikinis smaller that the underwear I’m wearing at the beach but this felt diferente maybe because the bikinis weren’t black lace like I was wearing or maybe because Dan was looking at me like I’m a juicy steak and he’s a starved dog but it made me feel… weird? 

 

I mean I had a boyfriend before and we did stuff… well I did stuff to him (just hand jobs) but I never really let him touch me really, I was scared- your thought were interrupted by Dan’s lips pressing into yours. Before they moved to your cheek and your ear bitting it slightly 

 

“Wanna be on top or bottom love?” He whispered to my ear making me shiver 

 

“Um… uh… either?” I said before he flipped us around so I’ll be straddling his lap as he rested against some pillows sitting up slightly so he could look at me I guess “I haven’t done this in a while” 

 

“Neither have I” He said with a smirk while placing his hands on my hips pulling me to him causing me to rub my clothed core against the rough fabric of his jeans, a moan escaped my lips as I placed my hands on his shoulders “you look pretty like this” he mumbled making me blush as he leaned closer his lips kissing my neck as I grind myself to his growing bulge making me moan again. I closed my eyes arms wrapping around his neck as I started to grind against him, small moans and whimper only making him grow harder under me. The rough fabric of his jeans felt so good, I’ve done this once or twice with my pillow, which is soft and it’s nice and all but… oh my god I honestly feel like I’m in heaven. But I felt bad.. should I have told him… maybe, yes, I should have, fuck 

 

He grabbed my my hips starting to move them in a more steady pace making me moan dropping my head to his shoulder. I blushed as I heard him chuckle darkly as I let out a loud whimper 

 

“D-dan…” I said and he hummed as a respond “I-I gotta… Dan… I’m… I’m a virgin” he stopped moving your hips and moved back 

 

“Y-you’re… you’re a virgin” Dan asked me shocked moving his hands away from me as I nodded “I-I’m sorry… I should’ve guess you’re only 19 but you just seem to know what you’re doing kinda- a-are you going to cry?” He asked with concerned. I shake my head but tears were already flooding my eyes, I blink causing some tears to fall down my tears “Wait no.. I’m sorry” he wiped your tears away 

 

“I just… i didn’t want to tell you because of this…” I mumbled and sigh “Is not about religion or anything is just… i haven’t found the right guy but i want to do other stuff, so when I get to it.. I won’t be clueless” I take in a shaky breath “and I actually do want, um, this, I just… I cry a lot” 

 

“Are you sure” Dan asked me again and I nodded, he placed my hands on his shoulder before he put his on my waist, picking me up and setting me one of his thighs “I have a feeling you’ve never done this?” I shakes my head taking a glance at my pillow but shaking my head again “I’m gonna make you feel good” his hands went back to my hips starting to grind them against his leg making me moan softly and blush closing my eyes. I start to move myself to the same pace as he moved me, one of my hands rested on his knee and the other was gripping my bed sheets. “You dirty little thing” he smirked as I let out a whimper “you’re doing so good, does it feel good?” You nod “words princess” 

 

“I-it feels good” I moan and close my eyes feeling like my cheeks are burning, I heard Dan mumble something before he pressed a finger to my clothed clit making me whimper loudly as he started to rub gentle yet strong fingers on it. “How does that feel princess?” I could only whimpered my head was blank I was really getting lost in the pleasure “words” 

 

“I-it feels so good too” I stuttered out in broken moans as I continue to move my hip feeling an unfamiliar knot in the pit of my stomach, yes I’ve… touched myself but I’ve never been able to finish by myself so I’m not entirely sure of what I’m supposed to feel. 

 

“Gonna come for me princess?” Dan asked pressing his fingers a bit more roughy against me “make a mess in your panties for me?” I moan and whimper head falling back on his shoulder and nodded again “let go princess” and I did, everything went white as I gripped onto his shoulders 

 

“D-dan..” I moaned as he moved my hips a little more before bringing me closer to him. I moved my hands, one of them falling on the hard bulge on his pants. I blushed more “I can… I can help you”

 

“No, is okay princess” Dan pushes some hair behind my ear “you don’t have to” I bite my lower lip and squeeze his hard on through his pants making him groan “princess, no” he said in a warning tone 

 

I blush and move my hand away looking at him “you’re kinda dommy” I mumbled softly 

 

“And you’re kinda subby” he said with a smile as I let my head fall on his chest.  

 

“I’m just inexperienced” i mumbled closing my eyes “can you stay… to sleep?” 

 

“Uh… yeah sure” Dan said looking at me 


End file.
